Pierced
by chrmisha
Summary: Harry and Severus are celebrating their one-year anniversary. Harry has high hopes and Snape is well… Snape. Enjoy!


A/N: Adult Harry and Snape have been married for one year.

A/N 2: All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

"I have a crazy idea for our anniversary."

Severus looked up from marking a stack of assays. "Define crazy."

"Well," Harry said, picking at the skin around his nails and avoiding eye contact. "I know you don't like wearing rings…"

"Only because precious metals can interact with potion ingredients," Severus said.

"I know," Harry said. "So I was thinking…"

Snape cocked an eyebrow, waiting.

Harry looked up and grimaced.

"Spit it out, Potter," Snape said, setting down his red-inked quill.

"Since we can't wear matching rings, I thought maybe…I was hoping we could… I want to… getourearspierced," Harry finished in a rush.

"You want to do what?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Get our ears pierced," he repeated more slowly. "Muggles do it all the time. You go to this Muggle shop and they poke a hole through your earlobe and…"

"I know what a piercing is," Severus snapped. "What I don't understand is why the bloody hell you'd want to let a Muggle make a hole in a perfectly good ear."

"Earlobe," Harry clarified in a soft voice.

"Whatever," Severus said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry sighed.

Severus returned to marking.

* * *

"We don't have to do anything special," Harry said, sliding the bedclothes absently between his fingers.

"Good, because I'm not one to make a big fuss out of a day on the calendar," Severus replied as he put on his teaching robes.

"Still, it is our anniversary tomorrow. I thought maybe I'd take you to dinner in Hogsmeade."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "And miss the Gryffindor–Slytherin Quidditch match? I seem to recall you are the referee."

"I could ask someone else to ref," Harry offered.

"Don't bother," Snape said, leaning down to place a kiss on his husband's forehead. "The Townson spawn has detention tomorrow night anyway."

Harry looked away.

* * *

"Sev?" Harry asked, "are you awake?"

"No," Severus said pulling a pillow over his head.

Harry laughed. "I have to get ready to referee the match. Are you going to come watch?"

Severus groaned. "And see you favor the Gryffindors? I don't think so."

"Hey," Harry said, slapping at Severus's shoulder playfully. "I'm a fair referee."

"If you say so," Snape said, rolling away from Harry. "I have some potions to brew this afternoon."

Harry bit his tongue.

* * *

Gryffindor beat Slytherin—but just barely. Harry hadn't seen Severus at the match. He supposed his husband was busy brewing. He tried to quell the disappointment that swirled in his gut. It might just be a day on the calendar to Severus, but to Harry, it was special. Resigned, he went to take a shower. He had just got out when Ron Floo-called him.

"Harry, I could really use your help, mate. Hermione's in a right state—what with her being pregnant and all—and she made me this list of things she absolutely needs right this minute, and she says if I don't get them all, I'll be sleeping on the couch for the next week!"

"Ron, today's not really a good…"

"You know I wouldn't ask unless it was an emergency. Please, Harry, I am begging you. She's driving me insane! My mum says it's hormones. I figure with your help, we should be able to find everything much quicker."

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" Harry asked. "Today is…"

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione's voice screeched in the background. It sounded frighteningly like Molly Weasley.

Ron winced. "See what I mean, mate? You gotta help me out here."

Harry bit his lip. "Give me a second, I have to ask Severus if…"

"Oh, you're a lifesaver, mate." Ron turned his head to the side, "Harry's coming with me, love, we'll get you all straightened out." Ron turned back to Harry. "Make way, I'm stepping through."

"Ron, I don't know if…."

A moment later, Ron was standing before him. "Bloody hell, having a baby is going to kill me."

"You, Mr. Weasley, are not the one having the child," Severus said, walking into the room as he wiped his hands on a towel.

"And thank Merlin for that," Ron said. "Hermione's as big as a Norwegian Ridgeback and as ornery as one, too. She gave me a whole list of things to buy for her," Ron said, showing both men the long scroll of parchment.

Harry turned to Snape. "Sev, I…"

Ron grabbed Harry by the upper arm, dragging him toward the door. "Come on, she'll have my head if we don't get all this stuff before the shops close."

"Wait…" Harry began.

"We have to hurry," Ron interrupted. "The shops close at five!"

Harry glanced back at Severus, but the man had his back to him. Pushing away his disappointment, Harry allowed himself to be dragged out the door and to the edge of the castle wards where they could Apparate.

"I hate shopping," Ron said. "I hate bloody shopping malls even more."

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"Brighton's Square in London," Ron said, pulling open a set of glass double doors.

"Never heard of it."

"I suspect only women know about these things. I'm just following orders." Ron looked around mischievously. "What say we grab a pint while we make a game plan? I can't say as I'm very eager to rush home. All Hermione wants me to do these days is work on the nursery and discuss baby names."

"Hungry?" Ron asked, leading Harry to a pub that was attached to the shopping center. "Hermione's on this health food kick now that she's pregnant. It's driving me bonkers. I think I'll get a burger and chips. What are you having?"

Harry had wanted to have dinner with Severus, even if it was just in their quarters. He wanted to celebrate their anniversary. He'd wanted it to be special. But Severus hadn't even made the slightest protest when Ron whisked him away. Dejectedly, he said, "I'll have the same."

Harry half-listened while Ron ranted about Hermione's mood swings and swollen feet and odd cravings. He gave neutral input on the names they were considering. He truly was happy for them, it was just that Ron had caught him on an off day.

"Right then," Ron said, pulling out his list. "First we have to go to this little stand in the mall. They have these things called charm bracelets and Hermione insists she must have one to commemorate the baby's birth. I have to buy charms for a boy and a girl since we don't know which we'll be having."

Glumly, Harry tagged along. Ron continued to chatter, but Harry wasn't paying much attention. He was too busy feeling sorry for himself.

Harry was snapped out of his reverie when Ron stopped walking and nudged him in the side.

"Woah," Ron said. "What is that bloke _wearing_?"

Harry looked up. Standing about ten paces away, talking to a shopkeeper, was a tall, thin man wearing dragon skin boots over skin-tight black leather trousers that clung to his shapely arse. What looked to be a white, long-sleeved silk shirt clung to his upper body, a leather jacket flung carelessly over one shoulder. Above that, the man's long, shiny black hair was tied back with a green ribbon.

Harry stepped forward, then froze. It couldn't be. Not here. Not in this clearly Muggle shopping mall. In the middle of London.

The man tilted his head to the side, just so. It was a move so characteristically Severus that Harry caught his breath.

Harry glanced back at Ron, who was smiling.

Confused, Harry turned back to the man in leather.

At that moment, the man turned and began walking toward Harry, a predatory look in his eyes.

"Severus?" Harry breathed.

The man reached out and cupped Harry's face in his long, cool fingers, placing his lips against Harry's. "Took you long enough," he murmured.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, completely dumbstruck.

Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, burgundy velvet box, his gaze never leaving Harry's. Silently, he handed it over.

Still at a complete loss, Harry accepted the offering and opened it. Inside, nestled in a cream-colored setting, were two silver studs, each with a brilliantly green emerald. Harry gasped and looked up at his husband.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"About letting a Muggle put a hole in my ear? _No_. About putting that look on your face? _Absolutely_."

Harry beamed and threw his arms around his grinning husband. "Thank you," he breathed. "You said it was just another day and I thought…" Harry swallowed, fighting against the lump in his throat.

Severus pulled Harry tighter. "I know, and you didn't make it easy on me. I felt like a complete arse all week."

Harry giggled and pulled back, excitement lighting his eyes. "Who's going first?"

"I am. I want to get this over with."

Harry watched with appreciation as Severus stalked over to the chair and plopped himself down. Suddenly remembering Ron, Harry glanced over his shoulder to see not only Ron, but also Hermione, arm in arm, beaming at him.

"You knew," he accused.

"Of course we knew," Hermione said. "We had to get you here, didn't we?"

"But what if the Quidditch match ran late?" Harry asked.

"Madam Hooch was in the stands. If it ran long, she was going to replace you," Ron said.

Harry, still smiling, looked back at his husband.

"Oh, here," he said, rushing forward and handing the earrings to the shopkeeper.

Snape sat rigid in the chair, looking sour.

Harry laughed, right up until the Muggle put something she called a piercing gun up to Snape's earlobe and pulled the trigger.

"Bloody hell, woman!" Severus exclaimed, leaping up from the chair and rubbing at his ear. The shopkeeper rushed after him, trying to give him instructions about care and keeping it clean, but Snape waved her off.

"The things I do for you," he muttered as he stalked behind Harry and pushed Harry toward the chair.

By the time Harry was sitting, and nearly trembling with nerves, Snape was no longer tugging on his ear. He was standing with his arms crossed, legs slightly apart, looking sexier than hell, and smirking.

"Ready?" the shopkeeper asked.

Before Harry could answer, there was a loud click. Harry let out a shriek at the intense stinging sensation. He reached up to touch the earring now affixed in his earlobe, the one that matched his husband's.

Severus strutted up to the chair and offered Harry his hand. Harry grasped it and allowed Severus to pull him to his feet, barely registering the piece of paper with instructions that the shopkeeper slipped into his hand.

"I believe, Mr. Potter, that you owe me."

"I do?" Harry asked.

Severus gave him a heated glance. "You most certainly do."

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked, stepping closer to his husband, feeling bold and breathless. He reached out to trace a path down Severus's broad chest.

Severus grasped the questing fingers and brought them to his lips, nipping at their tips before sucking on each one. "I can think of many things, none of which are appropriate in public."

Harry felt the heat flare all the way to his core. "Yeah? Well then, you'd better take me home." Smirking, Harry added, "You wouldn't want to be late for your _detention_ after all."

"Good thing the Townson spawn was well behaved this week."

"Good thing," Harry agreed, reaching up to press his lips against his husband's. "Because I am not in the mood to wait. Or share."

Someone coughed and someone else cleared their throat.

Harry leapt back, looking chagrined. Severus didn't look the least bit ashamed.

Hermione stepped forward. "I just wanted to tell you both Happy Anniversary."

She gave Harry a hug, which was a bit awkward with her swollen belly, and then, to Severus's surprise, gave him one too. Ron shared the verbal sentiment, clapping Harry on the back and shaking Snape's hand. Then Ron and Hermione were off, hand in hand, and Harry returned his attention to Severus.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Indeed," Snape said, taking Harry's arm and heading for an exit.

"How's your ear?" Harry asked.

"Numb, yours?"

"It feels warm." After a few more steps, Harry stopped. "Thanks again, Sev. This means a lot to me."

Severus nodded and tipped Harry's chin up. "Do you know why I picked emeralds?"

"Slytherin colors, I reckon," Harry said.

Severus shook his head. "The green brings out the color of your eyes," he said, his voice deep and resonant. "Every time I look in the mirror, I will be reminded of you."

"Oh," Harry said, feeling his heart swell as Severus's lips came down upon his once more. In the next instant they were compressed on all sides, as if being sucked through a long, narrow tube, before they were spat out at the gates of Hogwarts.

As they headed toward the castle, Harry asked, "Have you eaten?"

Severus gazed at him and licked his lips. "I plan to feast on you tonight, love."

Harry shivered with anticipation. "Yeah? I thought I owed you?"

"Mmm. You do. But I probably owe you more for torturing you this week by letting you believe I did not care about our anniversary."

"That did suck," Harry admitted.

"I plan to make it up to you," Severus promised, his voice a seductive caress.

"I like the sound of that," Harry replied.

They walked a few more moments in silence.

"By the way, you look dead sexy in leather, do you know that?"

"I may have recalled you mentioning that a time or two before," Severus said.

Harry laughed and squeezed his husband's arse. "I'm not sure if I want to peel these off of you, or keep them on you."

"I am sure we can accommodate both of your wishes at one point or another this evening," Severus responded.

Harry groaned and spun to press himself against his husband's sleek body, but Severus held him at arm's length.

"Patience, love. However will I be able to walk through the school with my head held high in these trousers if you give me a stiffy before we even make it to the castle doors."

Harry smiled. "You'd have half the school chasing after you," Harry said.

"Only half?" Severus teased.

Harry snorted. "You're right. In that outfit, you'd have nearly all of the students on your tail."

They had made it to the doors and Severus reached out to snag one, holding it open for Harry to enter.

Leaning in and nuzzling Harry's neck, Severus whispered, "There is only one person in this entire school that I want and that is you, Mr. Potter–Snape."

Harry shivered at the dark promise in the potions master's voice. "Lucky me," Harry murmured. "Lead the way."

~Fin


End file.
